A la deriva
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Ante la desesperación de Misty de no ser la persona que quiere proyectar frente a Ash, ella acude al antiguo rival de éste, construyendo una relación falsa que termina por escaparseles de las manos. Egoshipping. HIATUS por el momento.
1. I

A la deriva

Sabía desde el principio que la brisa marina me tranquilizaba y relajaba como ninguna otra cosa. La vida en el gimnasio había sido ajetreada este último tiempo, con el sólo hecho de que la confusión que me llevó a irme de viaje por un tiempo había comenzado a dispararse exorbitantemente a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Huí como primer recurso, ahora debía enfrentarlo cuando el problema empezaba a llegar a su punto máximo. ¿Qué le diría a Daisy ahora que sé que en un momento de debilidad me gustó su ahora novio? Era su hermana y tal traición no podían si quiera imaginarse.

Sabía que nos embarcaríamos dentro de un par de minutos en un viaje de vuelta con todas las comodidades que podría pedir, por lo que rápidamente fui al centro a llamarla al gimnasio y así traspasarle todos mis compañeros y desconectarme totalmente de estos últimos días de completa relajación y olvido antes de tener que enfrentarme a mis mayores temores, a Daisy y a Tracey, sonaba tan ridículo que hasta sus nombres eran totalmente parecidos y el mío sólo desentonaba, bueno, no tanto pero sus personalidades eran tan perfectas que podrías encajarlas tan bien olvidando que eran dos personas distintas. Y yo no podía creer que alguna vez creí que podía complementar la personalidad de él perfectamente, pero la noticia me tomó tan de sorpresa que no me di tiempo de asimilarlo y escapé en un viaje que llegaba a su fin con el barco en que llegaría a mi región.

Después de escucharla con todas las buenas noticias que había olvidado decirme desde la última vez que llamé, unos dos días atrás, me alertó de la impresionante confidencia de que por fin Oak y Delia habían confirmado lo que ya todos sabíamos. Ella y Tracey iban a viajar mañana a primera hora a Paleta para esperar allí la celebración y me preguntaba si yo quería que Tracey fuera a buscarme una vez que volviera a pisar tierra.

-No, gracias, estoy bien, siempre lo he estado, por qué tendría que venir por mi, estoy bien…-afirmé y reafirmé cuantas veces supuse que el mensaje pudiese llegar si no se entendía bien, demasiado supongo yo. Una vez dicho eso, me despedí y corté lo más naturalmente posible, conteniendo todo lo que podía poder salir a flote, como mi fijación por Tracey. Era extraño, todo el mundo pensó que él llegaría a estar conmigo que llegué a pensarlo yo misma.

Subí las escaleras de madera reluciente y esperé a que el barco se moviese para sentir el vaivén del océano de una vez por todas, nada saldría mal, aunque en mi cabeza sólo se alojaba una tormenta de pensamientos negativos. Las partículas salinas pronto comenzaron a envolverme con un perfume marino por lo que pronto me sentí bien conmigo misma. Estaba como en mi mundo encerrada. Por lo que perdí la capacidad de ver, cuando el escenario se envolvía en sombras, y de escuchar, cuando los sonidos de las personas que se embarcaban se difuminaron por completo con las partículas salinas.

Tracey ya no moraba en mis pensamientos, sólo lo hacían el mar y yo pasaba a un segundo plano siendo una simple espectadora. Sentí que me volvía con mis talones y me tambaleaba tal cual lo hacían las olas, en un trance que me evadía de la realidad.

-Cuidado…-un extraño salió de la nada, su voz era masculina que pecaba en la terso y sensual que se expresaba. Había tomado mis hombros en un intento atrevido de evitar que me desplomara de lleno sobre el suelo en mi embriaguez marina. Pareció ver algo en mí que le causó gracia y simpatía, tenía el pelo castaño y pupilas afiladas sin perder la apariencia intelectual y autosuficiente que parecía caracterizarlo.

-¿Gary?-intuí de la nada, en sus rasgos me había encontrado con alguna imagen perdida en que él aparecía de la misma manera que aquel extraño. Sonreí. El coqueteo más natural y sin intenciones oscuras que envolvían a ciertas personas no se encontraba presente. Él acabó por hacerlo también.- ¿Cómo está el nuevo profesor Oak? En qué otras investigaciones estará metido esta vez…- dejé el comentario abierto en que él bajó la mirada complacido y tratando de evocar una intención humilde que no podía alcanzar ya que su personalidad se lo impedía, me deslicé hacía atrás y me escabullí para salir triunfante de ahí.

-Waterflower, ¿es de buena educación irse sin si quiera despedirse?

-Nos veremos durante toda la semana, no creo que despedirme sea la mejor idea…- admito que me aproveché de mis curvas y dejé que el movimiento de caderas se hiciese pronunciado, el juego en eso me pareció como una delicia pensando en lo estresada que me encontraba con lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-¡Ash!-_ se escuchó desde la otra punta del barco, en donde se encontraba la otra entrada para los demasiados pasajeros en este puerto, la agudeza y sutileza del grito femenino no fue percibida por el oído del castaño que con una sonrisa volvía a tomar las maletas, que había soltado para que no me desplazara peligrosamente por el suelo, y las echaba sobre su hombro para continuar su camino. Yo permanecí quieta tratando de dar con la imagen de aquel nombre pronunciado, claro que el ya no debía ser el mismo. Su título de maestro lo terminó por alejar de las personas que lo rodeamos en su infancia y pocas veces volvía a escuchar de él cuando alguien llegaba comentando uno que otro logro, claro que tenía fuentes de información gracias a Tracey, que trabajaba para el profesor que residía en su pueblo natal. Pero aún así nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, no hasta ahora.

La pareja entró en escena como quién entrara en su palacio, ella vestía normal pero su figura le acentuaba de tal forma que destacaba de sobremanera, él venía con lo de siempre, un par de pantalones, un gorro y una polera simple, pero al igual que ella, su porte y aires de grandeza ajustado con justa medida a sus logros, le daban un aspecto extraño. ¡No conozco a estas personas! Y tampoco era una persona que podía ir a interferir en sus asuntos, que con nada podía encontrar un punto de comparación. Con lo poco que hay en mi expediente, podrías encontrar como un único logro haberme posesionado del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Entré en pánico, cómo era posible que pudiese haber tenido sólo un momento de gloria que se encontraba en la coquetería con una persona apenas conocida, por lo que al ver que ellos se acercaban a mi sin siquiera saber de mi existencia, me volví sobre mis talones y caminé en dirección contraria, hacía donde dejé a Gary, y me concentré en llamar su atención para poder entrar en razón.

-¡Gary, espérame!

-Mm, sabía que volverías corriendo, Waterflower.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras a encontrar mi camarote…

Él me ofreció su brazo para que no me perdiese entre la gente que caminaba en la dirección opuesta a la que nosotros nos dirigíamos, algo aturdido por el comentario ambiguo en que presenté de golpe y me dejé llevar por inercia, sin saber cómo arreglar mi actitud. Me preguntó el número de mi camarote y yo le dije casi en susurro, la incomodidad del momento se hacía presente a medida en que caminábamos en dirección a los camarotes, miraba a cada instancia hacía atrás en busca de la pareja, y cada respuesta que encontraba era que seguían ahí.

Doblamos en un pasillo para adentrarnos de lleno en la zona que exclusivamente servía para el descanso de los pasajeros, la iluminación artificial se hacía presente y la pareja de los extraños conocidos se había perdido entre la multitud, sólo estábamos yo y Gary en el pasillo. Lo detuve y le dije suavemente que se fuera bajo un argumento sordo que a estas alturas ya no recuerdo y creo que él tampoco alcanzó a oírlo, hablé de momentos difíciles y que la mejor alternativa para mi era estar sola. Él estaba parado con su vista penetrando mis pensamientos.

-Lo dices por que,_ literalmente_, el pasado te persigue.-miró hacía atrás y comprobó que la pareja se adentraba en el pasillo, a paso seguro, sin tomar en cuenta a las demás personas que los rodeaban, hablando de las cosas buenas que tenían la navegación en esa época tan estresante del año. Gary habló de la forma más sincera y seductora. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo y ver qué pasa después…-se volteó y llegó a hacerlo también tomándome por los hombros y obligándome a dar un paso al frente para quedar delante de él. Nunca deshizo la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí para evitar que saliera corriendo, lo llamó sin misericordia- ¡Ash!

El extraño dudó para luego reconocer a la voz amigable que le llamaba, sólo a él, reconocerme a mi le llevó más conversación que le indicasen quién era yo. Bien hecho, _Ketchum_, eres la persona más odiosa de todo este barco, seguido de Gary, pues claro.

-¡Gary! Qué haces aquí, supongo que también vas al pueblo por lo del ensayo de boda…

-No, sólo busco refugio después de que mi laboratorio explotó.-puntualizó Gary con un tono humorístico que no me sacó de estado alterado, por supuesto el castaño lo sabía pero parecía que quería que enfrentara la situación de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, su comentario había dejado mudo a Ash, al parecer a través de todos estos años él todavía no había desarrollado la capacidad de distinguir el sarcasmo, bromas o lo ambiguo en general, sé muy bien que Gary lo notó también. Posé la mano sobre mi hombro aprisionado por la de él, pellizcando un tanto, estaba más que incómoda y todo esto había sido mucho para mi, demasiadas miradas al pasado.-No te preocupes, no pasó nada –aclaró- veo, al menos, que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

-La gente no cambia…-respondió él, esta vez mirándome con el rabillo del ojo con la contemplación más profunda que pude notar en todo el encuentro en que sólo hablaba banalidades. Sonreí embarazosa y bastó para que le enterrara las uñas a mi opresor.

-Creo que ya conoces a la líder de gimnasio más linda de toda la región-Gary había hecho que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza, bombeando toda la sangre a mi rostro, no sabía porqué me alteraba tanto, mis palmas sudaban.-Misty, no seas tan modesta…

-¿Misty Waterflower?-preguntó Ash con sorpresa insoportable.

-¿Cuántas Mistys conoces?-burló su rival de la infancia y rió su propio comentario, al parecer encontraba que era una broma excelente y que más gracioso que él no podría ni encontrarlo en un espejo. Permanecí estoica con la esperanza que el moreno dijera que Misty sólo era una y estaba parada en frente, pero al igual que Gary, rió pasado un rato.

-Oye, Ash, ¿no me vas a presentar?-dijo algo disminuida la chica que estaba a su lado-Soy May, ¿y tú eres?

-May, tú ya lo conoces, es Gary Oak…-replicó él mientras se encerraban en su pequeño mundo perfecto, ella hablaba cosas que preferí obviar mientras que centraba toda la atención a sus movimientos. Reía a la vez que trataba de explicarle algo que ella se enfrascaba en no escuchar con más risitas que los hacían parecer ser el uno para el otro. Qué pasa conmigo.

-Gary, estoy algo mareada por el movimiento, mejor me voy a recostar-dije fingiendo desmayo y me dispuse a marcharme adentrándome lentamente por el pasillo, escuché que Ash preguntaba por mi estado anímico o algo por el estilo y Gary sólo decía que estaba mejor que nunca.

-Nos vemos en el comedor-dijo Gary-, espero verlos pronto-y ellos se fueron desapareciendo detrás de una puerta a mis espaldas, yo por mi parte, al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba me desplomé sobre una pared, sujetándome con una mano de una lámpara en su extremo. Apoyé mi rostro sobre la madera y deje que mis pensamientos negativos desfilaran una nueva vez por mi cabeza. –Oye Misty

-Vete, te odio y no quiero volver a verte

-Es algo imposible por que estaré contigo sobre el barco toda la semana, tú misma lo dijiste.-rió ante su momento en que me había vencido en mi propio juego, me quedé en silencio a la espera de que perdiera el interés al rato y me dejara sola envuelta en mi aura oscura. –Es verdad que eres molesta, primero te dejas caer sobre mis brazos y luego me ignoras como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Es que no pasó nada!-grité hastiada girándome sobre mis talones para encararlo y luego esfumarme caminando rápido por el resto del pasillo para encontrar el número de mi puerta, el equipaje estaría esperándome sobre la cama y podría encerrarme ahí hasta que el barco llegara a mi región y poder despedirme de todas estas personas del pasado que me seguían, _literalmente_, por todo el navío. _108, 108, 108… ¡Ya está!_ –Bien, Gary, gracias por todo pero es hora de que yo entre y tú salgas, adiós. –cerré sin remordimiento alguno, esperando a que no volvería a escuchar su voz arrogante otra vez, o al menos por algún tiempo.

-¡Estás loca!

-¡No!, sólo no soportas que alguien te rechace –grité a través de la puerta, tal cual lo había hecho él, esperando a escuchar una réplica hiriente por parte de su ego. -¡Ay! Pobre de Gary, ¡acaso le di en el clavo!-reí y caminé hasta el pie de la cama en donde se encontraban mis maletas, el grito particular que di acentuando cada vez más las palabras que llegaban a mi boca hasta que la última se había llevado toda la rabia que había acumulado conforme pasaban las semanas de malestar continuo. Pasaron los segundos y me sentí culpable. -¿Gary?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que me aventuré en abrir la puerta y asomarme para ver si había algún mísero rastro de él. El pasillo seguía siendo iluminado por la incansable luz artificial y se encontraba tan desolado como la primera vez que caminé por él. Me preguntaba detrás de qué puerta se alojaban Ash y May y si habrían escuchado el escándalo.

-¿Gary?

--

Salí de mi habitación un par de horas después, sólo por la urgente necesidad de comer algo antes de desmayarme por su ausencia. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sumergida en una tina llena de agua caliente que pasó a estar tan fría como la noche en que me encontraba. Sabía que la hora de la cena era entre las siete y las nueve de la tarde y que eso ya había sido hace mucho, estaba consternada por lo sucedido en la tarde por lo que preferí salir sólo cuando la oscuridad de la noche me acompañara.

Traía el pelo húmedo, un vestido simple y una chaqueta para evitar que el frío me tocara, supongo que me había arreglado un poco para evitarme la vergüenza de encontrarme con alguna otra persona de la infancia y que no me viese como una radiante señorita que soy, o _tal vez_, sólo tal vez, encontrarme con la fabulosa May, claro que ella vendría con un fascinante traje tejido por los querubines que la harían lucir mejor de lo que ya es.

Me adentré en el pasillo en dirección a la cubierta para investigar las instalaciones del majestuoso barco en que ciegamente me había metido, pronto la brisa salada me había envuelto en un halo de frío y relajación extremos, sabía de ante mano que me encontraría con algo en mi viaje que terminaría por cerrar el ciclo de malestares con broche de oro previamente a mi regreso a casa, fuese bueno o fuese malo, y conforme vagaba por ahí no podía averiguar cuál de las dos era. No podía negar que encontrármelo había sido ambiguo, por un lado había sido terrible, y por otro, tranquilizador, no me gustó que haya estado ella ni tampoco Gary. Si hubiese estado sólo él habría sido maravilloso, aunque ya no lo reconozco así que no sabría decir si hubiese sido del todo lindo.

Proseguí la pequeña investigación tramando encontrarme algo con que pudiese calmar mis ya alterados y sicóticos nervios, y busqué entre la gente rasgos que pudiesen decirme si es que alguna vez en mi viaje infantil tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos y hablar con ellos, pero para mi fortuna, todos en aquella cubierta eran unos completos extraños. Paseé por la madera recién trapeada familiarizándome con mi entorno, claro que de día se vería distinto y ajeno, pero seguí divagando por ahí. Vi dónde se hallaban las piscinas, un bar, el comedor, un pequeño puesto en donde se vendían algunos recuerdos y una infinidad de lugares que en ese momento, la mayoría, se encontraban cerrados.

Preferí la piscina, que aunque se encontraba no apta para el baño a esas horas, era el lugar con que más congeniaba, y por lo que había visto, estaba rodeada por bancas en donde unas pocas personas todavía las llenaban en sitios apartados unas con otras. Anduve por el borde de la piscina, lo más cerca que podía, y pude reconocer en uno de los asientos un rostro conocido que no dudó en sonreírme en respuesta a la que yo le di a él, poco habíamos compartido, y lo poco eran malos ratos y algo desesperantes, pero estábamos ambos ahí, sin compañía ni ganas de estar dentro del barco de partida.

-¿Qué hace Gary Oak tan solitario en un sitio como este?-pregunté de modo que la tranquilidad del lugar acompañara mis palabras y con tanta naturalidad él me dejara sentarme a su lado sacando su abrigo de mi parte del asiento.

-Lo mismo que haces tú, Waterflower.

-Disculpa los gritos de hace un rato, no estaba del todo clara en ese entonces…-comenté algo apenada, desviando la vista hacía el mar que chocaba sobre los bordes del barco y me concentraba en el sonido de las olas siendo cortadas por el mismo, el choque y la ruptura liberaban un aroma salino exorbitante que me hacían suspirar para sentirlo cada vez más entrando en mi pulmones para así regenerar mi compostura.

-Disculpa aceptada, no sabía que te alteraras con tanta facilidad-me miró y supo que su comentario no me había hecho gracia alguna cuando me volteé a reprenderlo con mis ojos, claro que traté de controlarme, aspirando lentamente para tragarme mi ser contenido. –Lo sé, yo también me alteré, sólo un poco. Pero la verdad es que me deja mal verlo tan bien y extraño a la vez.-sinceró Oak como hablándose a si mismo. Jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta, como que mi nombre es Misty. –Sé que te pasa lo mismo, o al menos esa es una de las cosas que te pasan. ¿Me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, sólo tomé la decisión de navegar para despejarme un rato luego de un viaje, claro, pareciera ser que tú eres el que tiene muchos problemas, ¿cuál es tu excusa?-reí y lo miré en forma de burla ante la posibilidad de que pensara que yo tuviese algo, quizás ocultándolo bajo esa risa tierna y delicada.

-La verdad es que mi vida es un desastre, arruiné mi carrera y ahora vuelvo a mi pueblo con el rabo entre las piernas para esconderme del mundo. Ahora te toca, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste tan mal para que tuvieses que decirme todo eso y haberte ido a viajar por el mundo huyendo? Te delataste sola.-me siguió el juego y era él el que reía por lo bajo mirándome el rostro contrariado y algo sonrojado.

-¿Arruinaste tu carrera? Pero si eres Oak, ser investigador lo llevas en la sangre.

-Que sea nieto del famoso profesor Oak no significa que tenga toda la carrera asegurada, es más, eso es algo que te juega en contra tarde o temprano. Las personas siempre van a pensar que estás donde estás por que tuviste ayuda de él hasta que demuestres lo contrario. Lo que yo estuve haciendo fue exactamente lo que no debía hacer pensando en que estaba bien, pero como ves, no resultó.

-Debe ser terrible…

-Lo es, y ver a tu amigo que empezó como tú y de abajo ahora está en la cima no es algo que me alimente el ego.-comentó como un dato extra que le molestaba más que nada en el mundo, había dicho aquello con una mezcla de decepción pura y rabia consigo mismo, entrecerró los ojos como reviviendo un momento molesto y luego recordó que yo estaba ahí. –De verdad está cambiado ¿cierto? Ahora parece que sabe que todo lo que le está pasando se lo merece y como los humos se le subieron a la cabeza terminó pensando que se merece mucho más.

-Tal cual como lo era Gary Oak. Egocentrista y autosuficiente, pero si alguna vez se le llegaba a olvidar siempre podía mirar hacía atrás y encontrarse con todas esas chicas para recordárselo. Pero todo el mundo recibe lo que merece y termina por ganar o perder según sus acciones. Ahora, si haces las cosas bien, no habría por qué seguir estando la tormenta sobre tu cabeza-dije como si nada y al terminar todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza respecto al castigo divino que había recibido Oak, quedé en silencio para mis adentros, pensando así en lo que yo habría hecho mal para recibir toda esta ventolera de malos e inconvenientes hechos en mi vida, claro que no pude encontrar nada ya que se podría decir que soy una buena persona. Y la otra razón de tener la tormenta sobre tu cabeza era esa misma justamente, el universo parecía castigar a las buenas personas de la misma forma que lo hacia con los malhechores.

-Suenas como mi abuelo-dijo sin más que decir, sabía que se había quedado en blanco en su interior por que no tenía con qué debatirme con lo que evidentemente era cierto, por primera vez sentí que el universo estaba de mi lado y parecía que la tormenta comenzaría a amainar pronto. –Pero aún así no me has dicho por qué huyes.

-El pasado me sigue, tú bien lo sabes, y me agobia pensar que a través de los años no he hecho nada más que apoderarme del gimnasio Celeste pero no he progresado más que eso. Las medallas siguen yéndose de él y más chicos tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en maestros. Supuestamente deberíamos ser una especie de colador para que sólo los mejores pudiesen llegar a eso.

-Y aparece Ash para recordarte que cualquier persona puede ser eso.

-Él si se merecía convertirse en maestro. Lo único reprochable es que se comporte de esa forma tan… tú-reí por lo bajo al insultarlo de esa manera al ver que arrugaba la nariz para evitar reprenderme de algún modo censurable, estaba cómoda en esa situación tan manipulable y estaba segura de que él también se sentía así, con la capacidad de abrirse interiormente frente a mí. –He oído que desapareció por mucho tiempo en sus andanzas como maestro y verlo volver sólo en el momento en que su mamá se una a tu abuelo debe ser un acontecimiento puntual.

-Puntual e inoportuno, lo menos que quería era verlo. Sé que de alguna u otra forma va a encontrar la instancia para restregármelo en la cara.

-Y yo creo que eso sólo pasa en tu cabeza, no creo que sea así. Por muy Gary Oak que se haya vuelto no es sinónimo de que haga todo lo que tú habrías hecho en el pasado.-quiso replicarme algo pero nuevamente yo hablaba sólo con la verdad y calló por más tiempo del que habría querido. –Pero tampoco quiero verme tan miserable cuando me lo encuentre caminando con su noviecita.

-No es su novia, creo, si quiere ser como yo debería saber que no me metería con una coordinadora simplona como ella.

-No es simplona, que la gente no sea ni investigadora o líder de gimnasio no significa que lo sea-le saqué una risa y me tomé la libertad de apoyarme junto a él sobre el respaldo del asiento, estábamos frente al mar, viendo las miles de estrellas que se reflejaban en él y las olas por las que nos movíamos. El momento fue natural y apacible, como estos dos extraños llevasen una vida juntos y aún así, él se enfrascaba en seguir con la discusión.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea Ash de ti en estos momentos?

-No sigas con el tema que no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

-Dime y veamos qué puedo hacer al respecto.

-No quiero que me vea como la misma persona de antes, quiero que me vea cambiada por las cosas que he logrado, pero como no hay nada con qué rellenar veo que no tengo arreglo y me verá tan simplona como ves que es a May. Además me gustaría hacerlo ver que continué mi vida sin él.

-¿Te sigue gustando?-preguntó algo sorprendido que se vio en la necesidad de incorporarse sobre el asiento y mirarme como le hubiese dicho algo terrible.

-No, nunca me ha gustado. Es algo así como para que sepa que no todo gira en torno a él, que no todo se detiene cuando él ya no está.-_salvada_- pensé que sabías a lo que me refería. Ya te estás pareciendo a él, andas más ingenuo que otra cosa.

-Si piensa como yo, pensará que tú estás prendada a él y en cualquier momento querrá comprobarlo.

Quedé atónita por unos instantes, con la necesidad de hundirme en el respaldo tanto como podía, estaba claro que no quería que él comenzara a comprobar cosas que me dejasen sin gota alguna de ser convincente de mis dichos, y que todo lo mencionado anteriormente quedaría como una verdad a medias. No quería que llegara a querer apoderarse de mí como quien compra algún objeto. Gruñí fastidiada, el malestar que había desaparecido casi por completo comenzaba a traerme la tormenta sobre la cabeza nuevamente. Gary comprendió al instante.

-Si tú eres tan miserable como yo, no nos vendría mal una pequeña ayuda.-lo miré muda, creo que sé muy bien a lo que se refiere y lo más terrible es que me gusta la idea. Me fascina.

* * *

(:


	2. II

Habíamos estado allí un par de horas, Gary había insistido que debíamos ir para mostrarnos al mundo, y qué mejor mundo que el de la piscina en donde nuestros grandes amigos se refrescaban juguetonamente. Él estaba sumergido en el agua mientras que ella estaba en el borde tomando sol, salpicándole agua con una mano en forma de coqueteo. Qué inmaduro, pero debo admitir que los observaba como si quisiera tomar su lugar. Recobré la compostura para luego masajear mis sienes adoloridas. Traía un dolor de cabeza intenso desde el desvelo de anoche, algo necesario, ya que fue la instancia en donde pude conocer un poco más a mi acompañante, cosa importante para llevar a cabo nuestra pequeña farsa.

Pronto, Gary notó mi leve malestar y se me acercó en busca de respuestas, se incorporó y se hincó frente a mi silla para observar mejor mi estado, mis ojos o lo que sea que estuviese mirando. Tomó mi mentón para asegurarse de que mi cabeza no saliera disparada ante la desesperación de no poder controlar un sonrojo notorio. Ya le había dicho con antelación mis extrañas reacciones ante ese tipo de contacto, aunque omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que con él era todo más intenso, pues claro, él es de esas personas que saben de todo para conseguir a otra persona del sexo opuesto. No acostumbro alimentar el ego, menos el suyo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó él al fin, no podía contener mis ganas de cambiar el tema. Asentí levemente para luego bajar la vista y retomar el párrafo del libro que estaba leyendo antes de caer presa por la curiosidad de las risitas perfectas de los de la piscina. —Debe ser el sol que te tiene así. —él parecía querer seguir con el asunto y me sobresalté, jamás habría acordado hacer esto si hubiese sabido que iba a tener que estar expuesta a tanta presión. Siento que me frió con el rose del aire.

Gary se sacó sus gafas oscuras y me las puso a mí, torpemente, ya que no lograba hacer coincidirlas con mis orejas, pronto se quejó de que mi cabeza estaba completamente desalineada y de que no lograría colocarlas en su debido lugar, reí, ahora me empezaba a parecer simpático y con cada comentario que daba para no quedar mal me provocaba continuos ataques de risa.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa que pecaba de lo burlona y cerró sus ojos como felicitándose a si mismo y su desempeño. Dudé de lo que gatilló su reacción y decidí mirar a nuestros objetivos a la lejanía. May estaba observándonos como entretenida y le comentaba algo a Ash, quién se interesó enseguida del suceso y se disponía a salir de la piscina. Era extraordinario, con toda su actuación había logrado que la feliz pareja se volteara a vernos. –Y así es como se hace. Tienes suerte de estar con Gary Oak.

Se recostó sobre su silla mientras que reposaba su cabeza sobre ambos brazos, estaba totalmente satisfecho y yo no podía ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro al sentirme acompañada en todo este asunto. Gary permaneció en silencio mientras que disfrutaba del sol que se posaba sobre nosotros, y caí nuevamente en la curiosidad, aprovechándome de la oscuridad de las gafas, jamás sabrían que los espiaba con el rabillo del ojo. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no los vi en su lugar y, con el pánico, pude ubicarlos otra vez dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—Gary, vienen para acá—susurré histérica claro que sin perder la compostura, me expresaba con movimientos suaves y delicados que no reflejaban ni una gota de desesperación.

—Lo sé, esa es la idea.

—Pero nunca dijiste que tendríamos que hablar con ellos.

—Y de qué otra forma planeabas refregarles nuestra _felicidad_. —reparó él, incorporándose nuevamente sobre su silla, tomándome esta vez de la mejilla, posando levemente su manos contra mi piel, sonrojándola. Me susurró algo que no puedo recordar con exactitud pero que al fin y al cabo querían decir que me tranquilizara. Al asegurarse que ambos estuviesen cerca, finalizó diciendo: —Realmente eres hermosa —y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, congelándome no sólo a mí, sino que a la pareja que habíamos estado espiando hace horas.

—Disculpen, no quisimos interrumpir. —dijo la castaña al estar a un lado de donde estábamos sentados, algo disminuida debo recalcar, puedo apostar que ella deseaba que alguien le dijera eso, si no lo habían hecho antes, y se imaginaba en mi lugar. Sonreí.

—No pasa nada. —dije de pronto, sentía como si mi sonrisa estuviese a punto de desbordar mi cara. Ash interrumpió enseguida, estaba envuelto en una toalla que absorbía el exceso de agua que traía a cuestas y que lo protegía del viento que podía erizar su piel.

— ¿Hace poco estaban acá? No los habíamos visto.

—Si—dije yo, pero escuché al unísono que Gary decía que no. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Es que acaso después de pasar toda la noche con él no parecíamos decidir bien lo que ambos queríamos. Lo miré dudosa y con la tentación de abrir la boca y escupir toda la verdad. Yo y Gary nos acabábamos de conocer.

—Lo que pasa —dijo él —, es que Misty se vino temprano a la piscina mientras que yo preferí dormir un rato más en el camarote. — respuesta asertiva, ya que según lo que vi, al moreno le saltó la duda del tipo de relación que llevaba con su antiguo rival y quiso preguntar, pero al no haber algo con qué preguntar sin ser totalmente indiscreto, prefirió callar. Dejándome a mi y a Gary totalmente satisfechos con lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros? — preguntó de pronto ella, sacando del apuro a Ash, realmente eran una pareja complementaria.

—Por su supuesto —dije yo, y no acabo de arrepentirme de lo que hice.

--

—No exageres, Misty —dijo él, estaba recostado a mi lado en mi cama, lo sé por que sentí cuando se echó algo disgustado. No quería más de esta farsa, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar por lo que me había colocado un trapo húmedo en mi frente, cosa que sacó de quicio al investigador. — ¿Sabes que es sólo ir a almorzar? Es fácil, cortas en pedacitos la comida y luego te la comes.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso. —respondí yo, jamás había conocido a una persona tan irónica y tan entrometida como lo era él. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Qué más quiere de mí, ya lo sabe todo sobre ésta humilde líder y servidora, y como es tan arrogante me entraban ganas de decirle que siguiera solo con esto, ya que al ser tan perfecto, podría jugar a ser la parejita del año solo. —Simplemente no tengo ganas de almorzar.

—Tú misma fuiste la que quiso almorzar con ellos, no me vengas con eso. —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, para luego abrirla continuando con la conversación. No habló amablemente. —Ahora, podrías hacerme el favor de salir, tenemos que comer.

— ¡No quiero! Entiéndelo.

— ¡Sal ahora! —gritó contrariado, cielos, no tiene paciencia. No imagino cómo trataría a sus hijos, cuando los tuviese. Quedé muda después de que el grito dejó de hacer eco en mi cabeza, me ofendí claramente, estaba dispuesta a comenzar a repartir gritos por todo el barco, pero algo detuvo a Gary. Juro que estaba horrorizado. —Ash, May. Qué por hacen acá.

—Sólo veníamos a buscarlos. Ya estaban retrasados. —dijo casi mudo Ash, estaba más que sorprendido. Me levanté de la cama y mecánicamente me dirigí a la puerta, no era para saludarlos ni nada por el estilo, estaba tan asustada que solo lo hice para cerrar la puerta y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Podríamos aparentar de que jamás habíamos hecho algo en el asunto e ignorarlos por lo que quedaba del trayecto. Estaba dispuesta a encerrarme en mi camarote hasta tocar tierra.

—Qué hiciste. —dijo el investigador por lo bajo, yo no podía estar más en blanco.

—Cerrar la puerta. —le respondí de la misma forma, me miró como si tuviera aire dentro de la cabeza y se quejó lastimeramente. Claro, yo le había regalado tiempo para pensar en algo y ni me lo agradecía. Ahora ¡Piensa! No eras tú el grandioso Gary Oak, demuéstralo y sé mejor que Ash. Quise decirle tantas cosas pero solo una salió de mis labios. —Estamos perdidos, nos descubrieron.

—No nos han descubierto, todas las parejas pelean. —dijo enojado, siendo él el de la culpa. Yo no abrí la puerta y estoy segura que no había nadie más al lado de ella. —Tenemos que salir. Fingir que nada pasó. —quise protestar, estaba harta de fingir cosas horribles, pero él abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejándolos a la vista. Estaban extrañados por nuestro comportamiento. Quién no. —Vamos. —dijo él, arrastrándome hacia la perdición, había rodeado mi cintura con uno de sus brazos con tal fuerza que no pude quedarme en la seguridad de mi camarote.

— ¿Anda algo mal? —preguntó tímida May, mientras nos seguían el paso con inseguridad. Con nuestra bipolaridad podríamos entregarnos a la demencia y comenzar a matar a todos los que moraban el barco. Eso creo que fue lo que leí una vez en un libro y creo que los ojos de May decían lo mismo.

—Nada mal, ¿No es cierto, Mist? —Gary me había acabado de dar un sobrenombre y besaba mi cabeza como tratando de aligerar el ambiente. No pude darle una mirada amorosa o algún abrazo, ninguna señal de cariño residía mi cuerpo, sería distinto si fingiese con otra persona. ¡Gary Oak me asfixia!

—Es cierto, Gar.

Durante el almuerzo, May había con conseguido obviar el incidente del camarote y había llevado una conversación amena con ambos hombres de la mesa. En su plato habían cosas totalmente calóricas, y me pregunté a mi misma por qué no tenía problemas de peso serios. Digo, por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta en lo que hace y todo el mundo parece ayudarle para conseguirlo. Por qué habla fluidamente con Gary y Ash al mismo tiempo, yo ni podía mirar al campeón a los ojos, sin decirte que con Oak no quería nada. ¡Lo odio! Qué podía hacer yo para deshacerme de él.

Podría hacerle una escena ahora mismo, diciéndole que terminábamos nuestra relación por alguna razón ridícula que hiriese su orgullo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si, eso me hace sonreír, pero no soy tan malvada para hacerlo frente a su antiguo rival. Tengo compasión, así que tengo que pensar en alguna otra cosa Tampoco soy tan buena como para seguir siendo maltratada por su ego, por lo que decidí seguirle su juego, agregándole un par de reglas al asunto.

—Gar, amor, no comas tanto postre, sabes que te hincha. —le hice ojitos y volví a mi propio postre, sonreía mentalmente por mi pequeña victoria, sé muy bien que su rostro se endureció y pareció apretar con fuerza el tenedor. Estaba enfurecido, Ash había comenzado a reír por lo bajo y May había soltado el servicio en forma de amenaza para el campeón, se había formado una atmósfera muy tensa en la mesa como para que alguien se atreviera hasta respirar.

—Lo sé, amor, lo tengo en cuenta. —me miró intensamente, pude notar el odio que sentía por mí, era como si tratase de fulminarme con su poder mental. No me hizo ni cosquillas. Ahora eres patético, Oak. —Lo que me preocupa es la porción que estás comiendo, es demasiado grande para una persona con tu contextura. —esta vez, Ash soltó el servicio, ahora sé que todavía recuerda cómo soy realmente. Lo había soltado por la bomba que estaba apunto de estallar.

Respiré hondamente y tuve que recurrir al penoso método de ir contando números hasta que el peligro pasara. Perdí la cuenta en el dos, no podía aguantarlo.

—Gracias, Gar. —pero tampoco podía empezar a pelear. — ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? —le tomé la mano que descansaba a un lado de su plato, cubriéndola con la mía. En un principio, se extrañó pero luego cayó en cuenta de la madurez con la que había actuado después del desastre que ocasioné. Como pequeño descargo, deslicé a un lado el postre con dimensiones aparentemente inadecuadas para mí, y le sonreí.

Él me respondió, tomando mi mano y besándola tiernamente sin quitarme la vista, le dedicó un momento a May, quién sé que estallaba por dentro. Gar siempre supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

--

Me pasó el café mientras se sentaba a mi lado, habíamos vuelto al lugar en donde el plan se formuló por primera vez. Aquel maldito lugar. Pero la reacción civilizada que tuvo Gary en el almuerzo me había enternecido por lo que la farsa no me parecía horrorosa en este momento, sólo era fea. Jamás habían hecho algo así por mí, sé que sabe que el asunto es más por ella que por Ash. Cubrí con mis manos la taza de cartón para que ésta las hiciera entrar en calor, era una noche realmente fresca y estaba totalmente entumecida. Por otro lado, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo él, estaba junto a mí y creo que me miraba fijamente. De esas miradas intensas que sólo consiguen llamar tu atención de forma forzada.

—Qué pasa. —pregunté tímidamente y él dejó a su café sobre en el asiento, abandonándolo ahí finalmente. Tomó una vez mis manos y comenzó a calentarlas él mismo, haciendo que mi duda creciera mucho más, qué conseguía él, o más bien, qué era lo que quería hacer. —Qué ocurre. —continué y él sólo soltó sonrió de la forma más dulce que un Oak podría jamás. Dijo algo de queme tranquilizara y se acercó para besarme los labios. Fue gentil, mordisqueándome levemente el labio inferior, sin llegar a babearme entera.

Abrí los ojos en unos momentos, estaba embelezada con él, no me cabía en la cabeza que fuese el mismo que me gritó en el camarote horas atrás. Quise decir algo, pero mi atención se desvió pronto a un espectador anónimo que había presenciado toda la escena. Era Ash, posiblemente Gary se había apresurado en llegar con los cafés para que su antiguo rival viese todo eso. Por ello había sido todo el apuro y Oak seguía siendo ese cerdo del camarote.

Me ofendí, todo pasó en una fracción de segundos y Ash había recién había caído en cuenta de que mis ojos azules estaban puestos en él. Se sobresaltó y yo simplemente chasqueé la lengua para escabullirme y partir en dirección al camarote.

No me importó para nada las disculpas que el campeón me ofreció ni tampoco lo que decía el investigador, sólo me pedía explicaciones del por qué actuaba de esa forma. Nadie supo qué era lo que me había molestado. Ash pensó que me sentí invadida con su presencia, falta de privacidad o algo por el estilo y Gary no lograba maquinar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que me hacía. Me siguió por todo el camino, a veces callado y otras gritando por mi indiferencia.

— ¡Qué te pasa! —gritó él, al momento que buscaba las llaves de mi habitación, estaba a mi lado recargado sobre la pared de madera. Algo exasperado, algo confundido. Creo que no sé qué responderle.

— ¡Me utilizaste! —respondí yo y el me miró como si viera a una estúpida. — ¡Sólo me querías para que Ash no pensara que eres un pobre inútil!

— ¡Y qué esperabas! En eso habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas, Mist? —volvió a normalizar la voz, pero sólo para que sus ojos no salieran eyectados con toda la exaltación que iba adquiriendo cada vez que gritaba. Además, todo quién pasaba por el pasillo se impresionaba de la capacidad de nuestros pulmones. Hacíamos el ridículo. —No puedo creer que te hayas enojado por un simple beso.

Finalizó y yo me quedé muda, no sabía como responder, así que simplemente le dediqué una mirada intensa con la que esperaba que reventara la cabeza con mis inexistentes poderes mentales. Él me respondió de la misma forma, y quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó a una conclusión que le sacó una carcajada. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente me aniquiló y la curiosidad me mató.

—Qué.

—No puede ser. —siguió alimentando mi curiosidad para luego decir. —Te gusto. Es por eso que te ofendiste tanto cuando te besé por que Ash se acercaba. Lo siento, Mist, no era mi intensión.

Grité, no dije nada, sólo grité. Lo corrí del lugar en donde estaba apoyado y lo dejé afuera. Había liberado en la bestia que se encuentra en mí y pronto pude escuchar como él gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, diciendo lo usual, que estaba loca. Decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo de la primera vez que lo dejé afuera, esperar a que perdiera el interés y se iría solo, pero cuando su garganta se cansó, comenzó a golpearme la puerta con fuerza. Sentí que la echaría abajo, así que tuve que abrirla antes de que me hiciera pagar los destrozos.

— ¡Estúpido! Estás loco, demente ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —le dije y él tenía la cara tensa. Creo que algo había pasado. May estaba viendo la escena desde su propia puerta.

—Déjame entrar.

—No lo creo. —estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta nuevamente ¡Al diablo con May!

—Por favor.

—Interesante, Gary Oak diciendo por favor. Pero no me convences, eres demasiado cínico, Oak—intenté cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero él me detuvo, poniendo un pié entremedio. Me cansé y lo miré con desgano, ya no quería seguir peleando. —No sé qué es lo que quieres, Oak.

—Entrar. —insistió y yo solté la perilla y me dirigí a la cama, estaba molesta, y si dejarlo entrar me dejaría en paz, mejor dentro que afuera. Él entró como desquiciado y cerró tras de sí inmediatamente. Recobró la compostura al verme sentaba al borde de la cama y resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. —Bien, Misty, creo que tenemos que hablar. El plan consistía en…

—Fingir ser una pareja feliz pero no lo estamos consiguiendo.

—Exacto, por eso tenemos que —se pausó un tanto y continuó. Estaba harta de todo eso —improvisar ahora que nadie entiende qué es lo que pasa. Tenemos que darles una razón, podría ser estrés por el trabajo, mi investigación se fue a la ruina —puse los ojos en blanco y él siguió hablando. —Y también tenemos que hacer que estés cómoda respecto a esto.

—Eso es imposible.

—Dejemos de fingir, sé que eso es lo que te molesta. —quedé muda y no pude ver la forma de cómo lograríamos esa gran hazaña, sin aparentar ser esa parejita siendo la parejita. Él pronto comprendió y se echó a reír. —Es simple. Déjate llevar.

* * *

**Notita:** No sé si los personajes quedaron OOC, hace mucho tiempo vi la serie y tengo la noción que los fics me entregan. No sé en qué momento me gustó el Egoshipping pero me fascina y creo que la ficción es la responsable. Lo de May, me ofendí cuando la vi por primera vez, tomó de rehén el argumento de Misty y la reemplazó. Es por eso que la pongo de antagonista, pero más tarde supe que la reemplazaron a ella tambien. Pokemon debió terminar hace mucho... Eso, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, y en especial a **Jazz Blaz**,** E.s.k**,** Ragdoll Physics**, **rei kon 6665 **y** las Haddies**


End file.
